New Heroes
by ANG3L423
Summary: An alternative story to the hit tv show Heroes, with all new characters! Set in England, the company find out the formula to make super powers and armed with that information they recruit three test subjects, but not all is as well as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jason Parkes

I awoke slowly, drifting in and out of my dream world for a good half an hour, and it was only when the bright sunshine hit my face that I truly awoke. Squinting and looking over at the clock I saw that it was 9:30am. I sighed and rolled over, gently bumping into my girlfriend and waking her up. "I'm sorry." I whispered ever so quietly, just in case she was still asleep but she wasn't. She hummed instead of speaking, she was obviously too tired to do so. I rolled back over onto my back and studied the ceiling, putting my hands behind my head, resting them into my short black hair. A moth was carefully creeping over us, heading straight for the slightly ajar window. I was too tired to move and kill it, so I just let it carry on, it would be gone in the next few minutes anyway, fly away somewhere. About ten minutes later I decided it was time to get up, I needed to get up for work, but was more hungry to be honest. My girlfriend always complained that I ate too much, which in fairness I probably do, but it's not affecting my shape in anyway so there's no point eating less. I got dressed pretty sharp and cleaned myself up. As I looked in the mirror I could see my untidy hair, sticking out at all angles, so I grabbed the gel and smoothed it down but keeping the front bit slightly messy. This is how I preferred to look. My olive skin looked almost orange in the sun, the reason why my girlfriend accused me of using fake tan so many times. She soon realised it was real after I moved in, she wouldn't let me anywhere near fake tan and checked my toiletries for it, felt good when she had to apologize for me having naturally great skin! I made my way to the wardrobe and chose a close fitted white t-shirt and a nice pair of jeans, with a black leather jacket of course. I love those things; I have so many its unreal. I then made my way to the kitchen, my stomach begging for food. Opening the fridge I saw a nice pack of bacon. `Bacon butties` I thought to myself, but just as I was about to grab it, Lindsay, my girlfriend, stopped me. I smiled at her, trying to make her give me the bacon back but she wouldn't have it.

"That's for tea with my parents tonight Jay!" she half told me off, waggling the bacon in front of me.

"Fine," I said, "But two bowls of cereals it is then!" and with that I shut the fridge door and grabbed two bowls. She smiled and shook her head; she's obviously used to my eating habits now. She put the bacon back in the fridge then walked over to me. I put my hand through her long dark brown hair, beautifully shiny and soft, she always looks beautiful. Her gorgeous green eyes bored into my bright blue ones as she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, kissing me ever so softly. We were interrupted by the phone, and I answered unwillingly. "Hello." I said in a bored tone.

"Hey Jason!" a man's voice, quite soft but sounded a bit pushed for time. "Where are you man its ten o'clock already! You have a meeting in about..." he paused for a moment, probably to check his watch. "Five minutes. So get your ass down here boyo." And with that he put the phone down.

Those damn meetings, I would do almost anything to get out of them. I put the phone back where it came from and turned to face Lindsay. "I gotta go I'm sorry. It's one of those damn meetings again, I mean, there's no point in them anyway!" She looked at me very sympathetically and half smiled.

"Yeah but if you don't go, you'll get in trouble like you did the last time you didn't show up for one of these things."

I suppose that women do talk sense, we men can just never see it until it's been messed up. "Well I'm already late so I better get going, I'll see you later!" I blew her a kiss, picked up a few biscuits and ran out of the door, jumping into my brand new BMW. A man of style, or maybe that's being too big headed, more like someone with too much money rattling around. I started the car up and made the short journey to work, eating the biscuits in a matter of seconds. A few miles up ahead, and three sets of traffic lights later, all on red by the way, I noticed a car. Never seen the thing before but it's followed me all the way from where I live. I kept taking quick glances into the rear-view mirror, and every time I looked it was there. I'm not one to get suspicious, it's most likely a coincidence, but you never know in this day and age. I knew a back way into work, down some very quiet streets, somewhere no-one would go unless they knew the area or were up to no good, and just as I thought, they followed me. I was unsure whether to stop the car or carry on. I kept on driving through the grimy backstreets of London, suppose it was a nice change from the busy traffic roads, but for a car like the one behind, this wouldn't have even been an option. It was brand new, black, tinted windows and looked like a car someone famous would travel in. It had no logo on it so I couldn't tell what make it was, but it looked like a Mercedes or a Bentleys to me. I waited until I was further down the road and parked in a car park around one of the many tight corners. I sat in my car and waited for the car to pull around the corner, but it never did. `I must have just been paranoid, they're not here` I kept repeating to myself, if I did it enough surely I'd believe it right? Wrong. I started the car engine up again and looked out the back window to reverse, when I saw a man standing there. He was well dressed; smart suit and tie with polished shoes you could see a mile off. He smiled kindly at me and started to walk towards the car. I put the car back into neutral and turned off the engine, rolling down the window a bit. `I bet he's been travelling in the car that followed me, but what does he want? ` My thoughts were racing as I watched him approach my car through my mirrors, but never expected what came next. He got in the backseat of my car and just as I turned around to tell him to get the hell out he put a gun to my head. I turned back around and eyed him through the mirror as he smiled at me.

"Jason Parkes I believe." Very questionable tone, but it was as if he knew exactly who I was.

I nodded.

"Good," that smile playing on his lips again as he lowered the weapon, "Welcome to the company."

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and with that, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jason Parkes

"Subject number 38; Jason Parkes, tested for his reaction to the... Formula."

I heard the words but I didn't really understand them. The word "Formula" ran through my head as I regained consciousness. I didn't dare open my eyes, or move any part of my body. I was lay down on my right side, and by the sound of the voice I was in a room of my own being looked in on from outside the room.

"Mr. Parkes." The same voice again, a man's voice, how does he know I'm awake? I lay as still as I could, trying to keep even my breathing the same, but I couldn't help breathing faster and faster, my heart beat getting louder. I heard a sigh, then footsteps getting ever so closer. A door opened, then closed with a bang, must be one huge door.

"Mr. Parkes!" The voice sounded impatient now, so I opened my eyes, bright light everywhere, blinding me. I moved my head away from the lights and shaded my eyes with my left hand. Looking around I saw him, that man, with the same wicked smile on his lips.

"Hello Mr. Parkes, awake now are we?" he asked in a very childish tone.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, about that, you'll soon find out Mr. Parkes." He said, laughing gently, "If you'd like to follow me?"

I just lay there, refusing to move, why did he call me "Mr. Parkes"? Why not Jason like he did before, or was he not the same man? Getting more and more frustrated with me he grabbed me and pulled me up, dragging me along with him, the lights once again blinding me. He opened the door and threw me through it and laughed as I fell to the floor. He knelt down and spoke to me in that childish voice.

"Come on now Jason, don't you want to find out where you are? Hmm?"

I scowled at him and got back up, following him through the... facility, or whatever the hell it was. He looked back often to make sure I was following him, but I wasn't planning on trying to escape. A couple of minutes of walking through cold metal corridors, we reached a room. As I walked in all I could see was test tubes and computers lined up on walls and stood in the middle of the room. It was a huge room, and looking up to the ceiling it was tall too.

"Amazing isn't it." He looked straight at me, smiling. I realised I had stopped and was staring at the room; I had never seen anything quite like it. I nodded in agreement. Looking back at him I saw he was wearing a white coat, red tie and black trousers with the same polished shoes. It was the same guy. Was he a doctor? I walked over to him as he moved to the nearest computer and tapped away at the keyboard. "Sit." He said, nodding his head and pointing at the chair next to the computer, pulling himself one up. "So Jason," he said, he seemed a lot calmer and not so formal now, why the change? "What do you remember about yesterday?" He turned to face me, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap.

I shook my head, "Not a lot."

"Hmm, try and think Jason." Looking back at his computer he started tapping away yet again.

I tried to think but nothing came to mind apart from sitting in my car and seeing him. I explained this to him, as he nodded, agreeing with me? Sympathising? I didn't know what to think of his actions, he was such a strange man. "Why the change in your attitude?" I asked him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Mr. Parkes? And now Jason? You're a lot less formal since being in here." I looked around again, trying not to get too distracted.

He smiled again, did he do it to cover up his real reactions or did he not know how to react so smiling seemed the most "normal" thing to do. "There are a lot of security camera's around in this building, but there are none in here. I have to act more professional and... harsh, when I'm being filmed. That's how the company want the treatment to be, but I prefer it this way, you get further with the test subjects." He seemed to have opened up a little bit, so all that back there was a cover up? His bosses must be pretty harsh, and I thought my boss was bad!

Wait, did he just say "Test subjects?" I almost shouted out. Standing up I shouted at him, "Tell me what the hell is going on here, NOW!"

"Please calm down Jason, you're in no danger at all." He said, slowly standing and pushing his arms out.

"Calm down? What are you testing me for?" I backed away from him as he got slowly closer. I was in no mood to be calmed down by a stranger who was testing me for god knows what.

"Jason, please." He begged me to sit back down and let him explain, but I hesitated, not sure what to do. Sighing, I realised that anger wasn't going to get me anywhere so I moved back to the computer but pulled my chair further away.

"Go on then Dr. Doom, explain to me exactly what all this is about." My words had a bitter edge which he could clearly taste, so he didn't waste any time in informing me in on everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason Parkes

I couldn't believe what he told me. I didn't know if I didn't want to believe it or if it was so unreal that I couldn't get my head around it. There was a company, aptly named, "The Company". They wanted to create some sort of new race of humans, super-humans. They had spent years testing formulas on people, and finally created successful super-powers which could be injected into humans. They then needed to find suitable people to inject these powers in to, one being me. Why me? That, I never found out. I asked him but he didn't seem to have an answer, he just shrugged. As if to try and comfort me, he told me "You're not the only one." Great, thanks Dr. Doom, you've just made me feel so much better. I looked away from him, unsure what to do with myself.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked him.

He shook his head, I knew it. I was chosen to be a test subject for their little "Science project", but I had no say in whether I wanted to do it or not. I guess that just going along with it all will get it over with quicker, but what about my life? My friends, my job, more importantly, my girlfriend?

"What happens after I've been, injected? When will I be able to go back to my normal life?"

He leaned closer to me, "Your life will never be the same, please, follow me through into the test chamber."

I leaned back in my chair and laughed. Why me?

"Jason please."

I stood up and followed him though to the next room, the testing chamber, and was horrified by what I saw...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason Parkes

My jaw hit the newly polished flaw as I walked into the testing chamber. "Testing" probably wasn't a harsh enough word to describe it, it should have been called a torture chamber. There were bodies strewn all over the floor, blood splatters, severed limbs the lot. Further into the room I saw humans strapped onto beds, needles stuck in their bodies.

"This? This is the `Testing Chamber?`" I said, my jaw still stuck to the floor.

He shook his head, "No, this is the `Birth Lab`, where people gain their powers. Some don't go quite to plan as you can see."

"Yeah I can see..." I trailed off, millions of thoughts running through my mind.

"Anyway, if you would like to continue following me." He emphasized the word `continue`, maybe this room wasn't supposed to be seen by me, but why did he take me through here? He nodded towards the door at the end of the room and opened it for me, leading me into the Testing Chamber.

It really was a chamber from what I would imagine a chamber to be; it was a long and narrow room, very cold with metal and concrete walls. I walked a little further and saw the window on one wall; it showed another room exactly like this one, and another and another. Why have four rooms just like this? I looked back at... whatever his name was, and followed him into yet another room. There was someone sat in the room, a woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, very pretty. I noticed as she stood up to greet me that she was very short. She came over and shook my hand, smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you Emma, I'm Jason." I smiled back trying to be as polite as I could. Was she someone who was going to test me or inject me? Or both?

"Emma Is subject 37, she has been in this facility for quite a while and will be able to help you in the near future."

Emma looked at me and smiled. "You're terrified aren't you? I can tell."

I laughed nervously and nodded. Subject 37... I heard him call me Subject 38 before when I woke up, I guess that she's another one of his projects then.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk; I shall be back in half an hour."

"Wait... Erm, you never told me your name." I managed to squeeze out before he left.

"I'm Dr. Alding. Will be seeing you." And with that he left.

"Dr. Alding." I repeated, a doctor. Well at least it was someone professional in charge of my future rather than a... Non-Doctor?

"He's nice isn't he." Emma chimed enthusiastically.

"He's... Okay. I guess. I don't think nice is a word I would call him. Personally speaking."

She laughed, "Well they treat guys worse I think."

"Yeah! I can vouch for that one!" I laughed, "They treat guys like crap here."


End file.
